First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-8$ and that expression and then add $-6$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-8x - 6) = \color{orange}{-8(-8x-6)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{-8(-8x-6)}$ do? $-8(-8x-6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-8x-6)-6$.